


我的情人跳舞要和我一样好（或者更好）

by KYotodo



Category: Indian Mythology, 众神之神 | Devon Ke Dev Mahadev
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2019-11-19 16:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 毗湿奴化身美女救下湿婆这一段的扩写，以及个人基于神话后续的脑洞





	我的情人跳舞要和我一样好（或者更好）

无需睁开眼，湿婆也知道毗湿奴来了。足尖点在沙地的声音虽然淹没在帕斯马苏如牛喘息声中，毗湿奴本身的存在却如同太阳一般，无人能阻挡、亦无人能抗拒其光亮。

他怎能不睁开眼呢？

湿婆睁开眼睛，微笑着看向那罗延。

保护神侧身而立，面带惯常的微笑。他举起双手，微微振腕，手钏相击发出细微的声响。

湿婆太过熟悉毗湿奴，以致花了数个刹那才看见对方的幻象。在帕斯马苏眼里的毗湿奴……此刻是一个倾倒众生的美女。

湿婆明白了那罗延的妙计。他不禁加深笑意。

见帕斯马苏注意到自己，保护神抬起的双手沿着身侧缓缓滑下。湿婆的目光顺着那双手一同落下；她确实美得倾倒众生。

趁着帕斯马苏回头看湿婆的一瞬，毗湿奴抬起视线，瞥了湿婆一眼。她的眼角含笑，带着微微的嗔怒。

湿婆勾起嘴角作为回应。他已经看到了帕斯马苏的结局。

那罗延天移开视线，朝旁边走去；帕斯马苏忙不迭地跟上去。

摩西妮的腰肢扭动得如同蛇蝎，湿婆想道。她是他颈间的毒蛇；帕斯马苏在追逐他的死亡。

可笑那小丑还不自知。

——你能不能做我的人？

——可是我就希望遇到一个跳舞和我一样好的男人

摩西妮的神情完美地糅合着挑衅和诱惑，帕斯马苏一点抗拒心都无法生起。

——我做什么，你就做什么。

——那还等什么？

毗湿奴微笑着做出了第一个动作。

摩西妮的肢体如同绳索一般柔软，仿佛有人捏着绳索的一端轻轻抖动，她就随之抖动；又像水中的丝带，一举一动传递着水流的柔媚。仿佛一缕轻烟般灵动，仿佛云雾般若即若离。

她的足是盛开的莲花，她的脸庞是明亮的皎月。她的舞蹈毁灭的不是世界，而是一切男人的心智。

而她的眼睛——她的眼睛是丝绒般的夜幕、是涟漪荡漾的浅湖、是力量和命令。

她的眼睛说什么，人就只能做什么。

她的眼睛要帕斯马苏为她着迷，帕斯马苏就两眼放光、一时低声下气地乞求、一时又趾高气昂的炫耀。趁着她靠近的时候，帕斯马苏把手搭在她腕上。

摩西妮拂开他的手，斜睨了他一眼，小小的傲气、小小的得意，她的眼睛直白地叫帕斯马苏离远一点，帕斯马苏就讨好地一笑、乖乖松了手。

湿婆微笑起来。

毗湿奴定格在一个孔雀般的姿势，一只手落在头顶。帕斯马苏及时收住手，心有余悸地笑了笑。

摩西妮也朝他一笑，一连转了数圈，又把手歇在头顶；帕斯马苏像稚子鞭下的陀螺一般东摇西晃地跟着转，这一次他没能及时收手，直接拍在脑门上。

安静的片刻后，他灰飞烟灭。

毗湿奴带着柔媚的笑意扭过头去看他；那堆灰烬落入他眼中，他的嘴角慢慢放下来，那柔媚立刻就褪下了，换作居高临下的傲然。这是属于毗湿奴的表情。

他解除幻术，显出四臂的真身。湿婆也显出庞大的真身，移到他身旁。

毗湿奴抬眼睨了他一眼，这一次时间充足，他把嗔怪和嘲笑表达得清清楚楚。

不知是不是化身的影响，毗湿奴这一眼仿佛包含着无尽的柔情。湿婆微笑着接受这份不甚严肃的谴责。破坏神和保护神都习惯了这种事：破坏神的天真又被利用了，于是保护神出面抹平事端。

不止是他们，赶来的诸天众神都已习惯；不多时，他们便散去了，只留下湿婆和毗湿奴在原地。

——那罗延天，请你再化身一次。

毗湿奴带着在湿婆身边时惯常的笑意应允了破坏神的请求。

摩西妮要小巧的多，她抬起眼来看湿婆，那双眼睛从长长的睫毛底下看着湿婆。

她的眼睛在说：来抱我。

于是湿婆应喏。


End file.
